In various fields, there is a need to repeatedly make and break connections between mating connectors. In many. of these applications, it is also desirable to maintain aseptic conditions while the connections are being made and broken. This is particularly true in the medical field.
For example, during Continuous Ambulatory Peritoneal Dialysis (CAPD), a series of connections must be made four times a day between tubing which communicates with the peritoneal cavity and a source of peritoneal dialysis solution. Substantially sterile or aseptic techniques should be followed, if the risk of peritonitis is to be minimized. In many cases, patients undergoing CAPD lack dexterity and/or are physically debilitated, making it all the more difficult to make the connections and disconnections in the proper manner.
In response to this, automatic systems for making and breaking connections in the practice of CAPD have been provided.
For example, the Steri-Track device has been used and is described in an article entitled "CAPD For the Blind" from the periodical Nephrology Nurse, March/April 1981, pp. 53-54.
Other devices for making and breaking connections in the practice of CAPD are disclosed in Kulin et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,788 and Munsch et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,829, both of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention.